


위

by rrzodg



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrzodg/pseuds/rrzodg





	위

一年后的夏天，他们又回到这里。

桃安静地整理着他的行李，尽管夏天的衣物短而单薄，但他们至少要在这里住上一个月，因此他带来的T恤、背心与运动短裤很快填满了最上面的隔层，他退后两步，打量着哪里适合放他的渔夫帽与运动鞋。

隔壁也传来有人打开衣柜的声音，连接着柜门的金属合页已经有些年头，一开一合，嘎吱嘎吱的声音便传了过来。

隔音效果差是理所当然的，实际上，两个房间之间并没有墙，只是被一道高大并且延伸至房间两头的壁橱隔开。

充当隔断的壁橱被分为五格，其中三格朝着纱夏的房间打开，桃的房间只占了两格——大人们认为女孩子的衣裙要更多一些，其实这一点倒也没错，在潦草地分配完卧室以后，就没有人注意过这古怪的衣橱，除了两位真正的住客。

第一个发现两个房间壁橱相通的人是纱夏，去年夏天的某个傍晚，当她试图捡起滚进柜子角落深处的纽扣时，天生差得出奇的平衡感又作弄了她一回，她下意识把手撑在橱壁上，没想到推动了活动的夹板，不凑巧的，住在隔壁房间的桃正站在衣柜前换衣服，拿在手里的T恤刚要穿上就被突然摔倒在眼前的纱夏吓停了动作。

那时候他们正处于某种尴尬期，不是因为太陌生，而是因为太熟稔，随年龄增长而逐渐强化的性别观念像拆散这世上无数对青梅竹马那样，在少年和少女间竖起一道城墙。

直到这一天，看似坚不可摧的墙被意外推翻，轰然倒塌在彼此之间。

桃还在晃神，清脆的叩门声响起四次，他回过神，穿着鞋踩进衣橱里，推开那扇暗门。

纱夏的笑容一半暴露在光线下，一半沉浸在阴暗里，桃带上柜门，那束光便被截断了，他们在伸手不见五指的黑暗中靠近彼此。

桃小心翼翼地扶住纱夏的侧颈，低头嗅着她唇上沁甜的蜜桃香气，在双唇相触之前，互不相让的高挺鼻梁撞到了一块儿。

两个人都忍不住轻笑了起来，纱夏亲昵地蹭了蹭桃的鼻尖，踮起脚与他接吻。

桃一定又长高了，前年纱夏还可以与他平视，去年她用心练习过的上目线便开始派上用场，而现在，他们拥吻时光靠桃低头已经不太足够，桃打了一场漂亮的翻身仗。

从出生起一直到进入青春期之前，桃都不得不面对被纱夏身高压制的残酷现实，和纱夏背靠着背比身高绝对称得上桃的童年阴影之一，尽管大人们的调侃毫无恶意，也对桃的自尊造成了不小的伤害。

甚至连做梦的时候，桃也在迫切地期待着善良的凑崎太太在为他解围时提到的“比女孩慢的青春期”快点到来。

如今桃终于得偿所愿，他唯一的心愿变成了希望纱夏在接吻时不要总是故意踩在他的白球鞋上。

只在彼此鼻腔间频繁交换的气息逐渐浑浊起来，迫使他们暂时分开汲取新鲜的氧气。

桃恋恋不舍地抚摸着纱夏的唇，她的唇柔软湿润，因亲吻而晕开的唇膏越过了唇线边缘，在摩擦时黏上桃的指腹，他收回手，含住拇指吮吸，品尝着不该被浪费的甜美滋味。

桃过分专注，以至于纱夏也好奇地舔了舔自己的唇角，可她没尝到任何值得心神留驻的味道。

纱夏讨厌被任何问题纠缠，她抢过桃的手指，以最直截了当的途径获得答案。

什么味道也没有，遍布味蕾的舌尖卷过桃的指腹，没有捕捉到任何味道。

纱夏先是对桃误导她的举动表示不满，然后才从桃轻微发抖的手腕意识到她意图单纯的行为其实被赋予了强烈的暗示意味。

哈？所以呢？又不是没做过那样的事。纱夏含着桃的指尖无所谓地想，甚至变本加厉地吮吸了起来。

“别这样……”桃红着脸，试图抽走他的手指，纱夏罕见的大发慈悲地放过了他。

“桃明明很喜欢，为什么老是拒绝呢？”纱夏冲桃做了一个鬼脸，尽管不觉得他能看得清。

桃哑口无言，幸好这时他父亲的声音从楼下传来。

“桃？你收拾好东西了吗？下来帮忙——”

“我得下去了。”桃低声说。

“好吧，”纱夏扫兴地说，“你走吧。”

他们回到各自的房间，纱夏听见桃走下楼梯的脚步声，感到有些无趣。

下午父亲们决定去河边钓鱼，桃并不感兴趣，但也没有其他想做的事，因而出于消磨时间的目的坐上了越野车后座。

午饭后就消失的纱夏出现在车窗外，桃伸长手臂为她摇下车窗。

“纱夏也想去！”

纱夏眨着亮晶晶的眼睛，向驾驶位上的平井先生撒娇。

“现在太阳很大，你不怕被晒黑吗？”桃插嘴道。

“我带了遮阳伞，”纱夏打开她的挎包，“还有防晒喷雾，还有防晒霜，还有还有——”

“给纱夏让个位置，桃。”

父亲在后视镜里给他使了一个眼色，桃抿了抿唇，把座椅上的小桶放在脚边。

汽车在乡间小路上颠簸着，转过急弯时，纱夏被甩到桃身边，他一脸惊讶地看着她。

“边上好晒阿。”纱夏吐了吐舌头，顺理成章地和桃挤在一起。

桃没说什么，默默将冷气出风口调向纱夏。

能容许汽车通行的小径在河边的树林前截止，平井先生找了一块阴凉树荫泊车，和凑崎先生一起下车取出放在后备箱里的垂钓用品。

桃打开车门准备跟着下车，纱夏伸长手臂，“砰”一声又将车门关上。

“你干嘛？”桃莫名其妙地看着她。

“涂好防晒再下车，喏。”纱夏将她的喷雾和乳液丢给桃，转身趴在椅背上询问正在他们身后拿取器材的平井先生，“平井叔叔，你要涂点防晒霜吗？”

“不用了，谢谢你纱夏酱，叔叔会找个没太阳的地方。”平井先生笑着婉拒了她。

“那好吧，爸爸你呢？”纱夏转向她父亲。

“出门前你妈妈就提醒过我了，你检查一下？”凑崎先生朝她伸出手臂。

“嘿嘿，相信你啦。”

平井先生走到车窗外，拍了拍桃的肩膀，示意他认真听着自己的话，“我和你叔叔先过去，你们可以等会儿再过来，还记得我们去年去的那个地方吧？还是那个水湾，”他顿了顿，“好好看着纱夏，别把妹妹带丢了。”

“知道了。”桃点点头。

“嗯。我们先走吧，凑崎。”平井先生招呼着他的好友，两人一起提着渔具和折叠椅有说有笑地走进树林。

在纱夏的监督下，桃拿着喷雾对准手臂，胡乱抹开那些泡沫打算草草了事，在小腿上如法炮制一番后，桃看向纱夏。

“果然，”纱夏叹了口气，“靠桃自己是没办法活得像样的。”

“是吗？”桃不以为然地说，“我觉得我一直活得很好。”

“你不记得你去年被晒得有多黑吗？手臂和肩膀都成两个颜色了，我忍你很久了你知道吗？”纱夏挤了一大坨防晒乳在掌心，“抬下巴。”她命令。

“皮肤黑有什么错。”桃说。

“没有错阿，可问题是黑得不均匀真的很难看。”纱夏嫌弃地端起桃的下巴，往他的脖颈与V字领口露出的肌肤上抹着乳液。

桃无奈地抿了抿唇，这时纱夏把手从他的T恤下摆里伸了进去，桃敏感的肌肤上浮起一片小疙瘩，红着脸阻止纱夏，“等等，衣服下面也要涂吗？”

“当然啰，谁叫你穿无袖阿。”纱夏抚摸着桃的侧肋，凑近他发热的面颊，“你干嘛这么害羞阿？”

“这里本来就是很敏感的地方，谁被摸到都会有反应好不好。”桃反驳道。

“是吗？”纱夏举起双臂扣住后颈，在桃面前挺起胸，坏坏地挑衅道，“我觉得我就不会。”

桃被纱夏激起了胜负欲，他拤住她纤细单薄的腰，指尖几乎在她腰窝处碰到一块，只是稍微用了一点力，纱夏便因为又疼又痒的感觉笑趴在他肩上。

“好吧，你赢了，”纱夏咬着桃的耳朵，边笑边用气音撩拨着他，“看来我只习惯你从后面……从前面还不太行……”

汗水从桃的鼻尖上冒出，他把那归咎于停止运作的冷气。

“别再说了……”桃满脸忧愁，搭在纱夏腰上的双手陷入了进退两难的境地。

“嗯嗯，好哦，不说了，”纱夏蹭了蹭桃耳后的肌肤，“剩下的留到晚上说。”

将桃狠狠地作弄了一番后，纱夏心情愉悦地跳下车，撑开阳伞等着桃，桃知道纱夏正以他的反应取乐，仍旧还是忍不住崩溃地拉扯自己的头发。

扣上遮过眼睛的黑色渔夫帽，桃决定暂时扮演一个心情糟糕的自闭儿童。

太阳落山前，他们开车折返。

凑崎先生与平井先生各自的水桶里都游着几尾大鱼，唯有桃的桶里空空如也，只有一层薄薄的河水留在桶底。

接过空桶的平井太太感到有些惊讶，“小桃今天什么都没有钓到吗？”

“是因为用了人造鱼饵，所以不太好钓吧。”善解人意的凑崎太太安慰着看起来很是疲倦的桃，“去冲个凉休息一会儿吧。”

桃乖乖地点了点头，和纱夏一前一后上了楼。

眼见着两个小孩都回到了房间，凑崎先生才附到太太耳边，哭笑不得地告知她事实真相，“你的宝贝女儿今天可是真的过分了，桃把鱼钩甩到哪里，她就往哪里扔石子，好不容易钓上来一枚，还没捂热呢桶又打翻了。”

“纱夏弄的？”话说出口凑崎太太才觉得这问题有些多余，“又闹别扭啦？”

“都是纱夏单方面找茬，她下午一直在发脾气，不知道怎么了，”凑崎先生笑着，示意她问题并不大，“不过嘛，就是小孩子怄气，过会儿就没事了。”

“那样就好了。”凑崎太太无奈地笑了笑。

晚餐时，孩子们的气氛仍然不太对劲，尤其是在总是扮演调停者的大姐姐hana缺席的时刻，家长们怕对自己孩子说教也会冒犯到对方小孩，索性眼不见心不烦，结伴出门饭后散步，把矛盾留给他们自行解决。

桃先回了自己的房间，他有个坏习惯，吃完饭总是容易犯困，能坐着就绝不站着，能躺着就绝不坐着，因此一反锁上房门，桃就扑倒在床上闭眼小憩。

几分钟后，衣柜被人从里面打开。

纱夏手脚并用地爬上桃的床，抬起他挡在眼前的胳膊放在自己颈下枕着。

“桃~”纱夏抱住桃的腰，可怜巴巴地问，“还在生我的气吗？”

“我没有生气阿，生气的人是纱夏吧。”

桃不咸不淡地回答，他睁开眼睛，侧过头与纱夏对视。

“对，没错，我就是生气了，我不可以生气嘛？”

纱夏紧抿着唇，水汪汪的眼睛里盛满了委屈。

“我不懂——”桃费解地看着她，“又不是我给别人发了告白短信——”

“就算那样，”纱夏打断他，“桃也一定是做出了什么让别人误会的举动吧，你总是那样。”

“我怎么样了？”桃不服气地说。

“这就是问题所在，你连自己做了些什么都不记得，”纱夏掰过桃的脑袋，“我问你，你是怎么认识那个女孩的？”

“都是几个月前的事了，”桃费劲地回忆着，“……好像是在地铁站，她借我的手机打给朋友。”

“最低级的搭讪方式！！”纱夏生气地锤了桃一拳，“而你竟然还给我咬钩！！”

桃自知理亏，闭上嘴默默地任纱夏教训着。

“总之删光她的联系方式，我不准你和这种心机超重的女生做朋友，绝对禁止！”纱夏交叉起食指，对桃比出了“X”手势。

“你已经把她的号码拉进黑名单里了。”桃提醒道。

“那只是表面功夫而已，重要的是，你应该主动和这样的女生保持距离，你是有女朋友的人，你得随时记得这点知道吗？”

“她不知道我有女朋友，”桃说，“没人知道，纱夏，因为你让我们假装我们只是好朋友。”

“假装？难道我们不是好朋友吗？”纱夏凝视着桃，“在我心里你既是男朋友也是好朋友，我认为这不矛盾。”

“不，不对，不一样，”桃撑起身，压在纱夏耳侧的拳头慢慢地舒张，扶着她的侧脸，“好朋友是不会上床做爱的，所以我们不是好朋友。”

“但是现在这样更自由不是吗？我们还可以一起旅行，”纱夏说，“我不想和你‘避嫌’，但如果被大人们知道了，我们就非得‘避嫌’不可了。”

“那就什么都告诉他们。”桃说，“让他们知道我们已经做过了，不必担惊受怕。”

“好吧，我想我爸爸碍于情面应该不会对你怎么样，但是平井叔叔会算上他那份把你狠狠地揍一顿。”纱夏笑眯眯地说。

“那就让他揍，”桃解开纱夏胸前的纽扣，将她白皙的胴体从睡衣里剥了出来，“我不怕疼。”

纱夏笑了笑，抬手抵着桃的肩膀，“他们很快就会回来的。”

“先做一次。”

桃轻轻啃咬着纱夏的锁骨，抚摸她猫一样柔软无骨的娇躯，他一整天都在等着这一刻。

被桃亲吻着胸口时，纱夏伸出两根手指，沿着桃的手臂“徒步跋涉”，攀上他的肩膀，便把他的肌肤当成冰封的湖面，指尖如冰刀轻盈地滑行着。

桃的吻渐渐向下游移，他压着纱夏的腿根，迫使她最大限度地分开双腿，桃没有急着褪下她的内裤，后来发生的事证明这是个明智的选择。

桃低下头，高挺坚硬的鼻骨从潮热的峡谷里穿过，这里一定适合生命生长，才会有花草的香气飘进他鼻子里。

当桃的舌尖刺进湿润的泉眼时，他的鼻尖正好顶弄着红肿的核心，纱夏想要逃开令她浑身颤栗的折磨，却又身不由己地抬起腰腹迎合着桃。

他们忘情地取悦着和被取悦着，甚至没听到父母归家时的动静，直到敲门声让纠缠在一块的小情人如梦初醒般分开。

纱夏匆匆忙忙拉好衣服，下床时险些一个腿软跌在地上，疯狂飙升的肾上腺素让她在面对母亲时，即使努力保持镇定也无法让面颊上的温度褪下。

“妈妈~”纱夏挽住她的手臂，抢先一步开口，“怎么这么快就回来了呀，外面的空气不好么？”

“很好，但是突然下起雨了。”凑崎太太说。

“阿~原来是这样，我正在纳闷为什么忽然觉得很闷热，”纱夏摸了摸自己的脸蛋，“你们淋着雨回来了吗？”

“可不是吗，幸好只是小雨，”凑崎太太说，“但是照这样子看今晚可能会下暴雨，记得关上窗户。”

“遵命~”

交代完这件事，凑崎太太又提起另一码事，“你今天是不是又欺负小桃了？”

“诶？？爸爸说的吗？竟然打我的小报告，没义气——”纱夏佯装生气地拧起眉毛。

“你还好意思说别人呢，”凑崎太太稀奇地看着她，“睡觉前记得发信息给小桃道歉，知道了吗？”

“知~道~了~”纱夏心不甘情不愿地点了点头。

好不容易打发走了母亲，纱夏松了一口气，顿时感觉身体与精神都松懈了下来，所谓的情欲和兴致早已消磨殆尽。

‘要不就说我累了吧。’纱夏伤脑筋地想，她正为逃避的心情编织着借口，忽然被人从身后捂住嘴，半推半就地被压倒在床上。

“桃！”

纱夏的声音闷在了桃掌心，尽管她看不见身后人的脸，但此时此地会出现除了桃还能有谁。

想起桃从来都不相信星座一说，纱夏忽然觉得有些好笑，桃根本是在身体力行地验证着天蝎座在性事里无穷无尽的精力。

“纱夏在笑什么？”

桃松开手，自下而上解着纱夏的纽扣，解到胸前那粒纽扣时，桃翻过手掌，让两团圆润的软肉坠进手心，再收紧手指，结结实实地将它们包裹了起来。

“心情好，所以忍不住笑了。”

纱夏枕着绵软的羽绒枕，抬起娇臀贴近桃的下腹轻轻磨蹭，她开始好奇桃会失控到什么地步。

“别动，趴好。”

桃哑着嗓子，微微眯起的眼睛里迸射出夜行生物瞳孔里凝聚的精光。


End file.
